


Fight For It

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Fleeing Storybrooke was never going to be as easy as they'd hoped.|| Rumbelle Christmas in July gift!!





	Fight For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WorryinglyInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/gifts).



> Happy Rumbelle Christmas in July to the lovely WorryinglyInnocent! It was so great getting to know one of my favourite writers better. :) And I’ll give you that peppermint bark recipe just as soon as you’d like! Love, WSS (one last time, eh?)

In the end, it was not nearly as hard to leave Storybrooke as people made it out to be. They’d gotten Gideon back, they weren’t going to chance it with losing him again. And based off Storybrooke being, well, Storybrooke, that was a distinct possibility.

Once they’d made the decision to leave, Rumple had gone off to research his way out while Belle played with the baby. Sometimes they switched. They really did love their son. And, it was becoming apparent once more, just how much they loved _each other_ as well.

And they did. They said it every night before going to sleep, and several times during the day. Yet, they hadn’t really had much time to affirm their love. They did have a newborn now… But that didn’t mean they did not kiss.

Like the day Rumplestiltskin had figured out a way to get out of Storybrooke, she’d gotten so excited that she’d kissed him. She was going to see the world, finally. And she’d have her family at her side.

Then there were the goodbyes, and there were rather a lot of them. Everyone stopped by to say goodbye, even if it was just to make sure the famed Dark One was actually leaving. Belle rolled her eyes at these people, but she didn’t comment. (She only refrained from doing so at looks from her husband. Although, that didn’t stop her from making faces at the idiotic denizens.)

She knew her husband was more than the Dark One, now. He was a husband, a father, and the greatest sorcerer alive. And she was proud of him.

Gideon had been asleep for their great escape, and yes, that was deliberate. Belle couldn’t help her nerves, but holding her son close to her chest as he slept was the perfect soothing method. Plus, if she placed her hand just right between their legs, Rumplestiltskin would place his over it. And she’d grin.

They saw New York first. The Statue of Liberty had amazed her, sure, but what she’d really loved was the library. It was gorgeous. She spent two whole afternoons there, reading to Gideon. He liked it well enough, but what he really liked was his mama’s voice.

After New York, they went to small towns and big cities all over the states. This took place over the course of a few months. Finally, around the middle of April, they’d landed in Hawaii. It was wonderful, with the leis and the luaus. Probably the best part though was Rumplestiltskin’s change in wardrobe.

Belle had convinced him to wear something a little less intimidating than a threepiece suit. It had taken nothing short of a miracle and a lot of kisses. But she’d done it. The red shirt was laden with black stripes and a flower on the pocket. She giggled almost every time her husband wore it. He’d drawn the line at floral pants, however, and was barely convinced to wear jeans instead of dress pants.

He was truly relaxing now, Belle claimed. And she was so glad for that, because if anyone needed time to relax and destress, it’d be Rumple.

They’d been in Hawaii a week before the phone calls began.

First, it was simple things such as magic spells that needed Rumplestiltskin’s knowledge. Belle didn’t mind that, much anyway. She knew Rumplestiltskin was still a powerful mage, and she loved him for it.

Then, there was something a bit more tricky to explain over the phone. People were being changed into flying monkeys by an _unknown_ source that Belle just COULD NOT figure out who did it.

Belle finally stopped laughing after she found out about two minutes later. Zelena was bound to have messed up again. Still, Belle found it in her to feel a little sorry for the lack of sisterhood Regina was probably feeling now.

They were walking on the beach, barefoot, with Gideon in Belle’s arms one night after they’d found out about Zelena’s renewal with darkness. Really, neither of them had been surprised, though nor would they be indifferent if she were to turn one of their loved ones into a monkey. They were working as best as they could to figure out how to stop her, from the land without magic.

The phone calls had been less and less frequent, something Belle was definitely grateful for. The denizens of Storybrooke seemed to finally be understanding that Belle and Rumplestiltskin were gone. They couldn’t very well fix all the problems by themselves, but Belle was at least glad that they were chilling out.

She stopped suddenly, placing Gideon in his carrier and waiting for Rumplestiltskin to notice she’d stopped. Once he did, he’d turned around in confusion, and Belle smiled. 

“I wanted a kiss,” She said softly.

“Oh, did you?” Rumplestiltskin chuckled, walking back to her side.

He was leaning in, about to press his lips against hers, when the phone rang.

Belle was not pleased.

“Do you want me to hang up?” Rumplestiltskin mouthed. She smiled, shaking her head ruefully as she picked Gideon back up.

“It’s alright.” She mouthed back, kissing her son’s head.

On the other end of the line, Belle heard someone - it sounded like Snow White - claiming all sorts of things were going wrong.

“Zelena did what?” Rumplestiltskin’s brow furrowed as he listened to Snow, and Belle felt herself chill at the name.

“Yes. Okay. Mhm.” Rumplestiltskin went on, nodding along to whatever Snow was saying. “I’ll talk to Belle and get back to you.” He said, and then once a goodbye was uttered, he hung up with an exasperated sigh.

Belle looked up from where she’d sat with Gideon. “What is it?” She asked, patting the sand next to her for Rumple to sit beside her.

“Zelena has gone green again, apparently. Turned Grumpy into a monkey.” The corners of his mouth twitched, telling Belle he’d found it amusing. “It seems the famed princess wants us to come and ‘fix the problem.’” He found himself making air quotes with his hands.

“And what do you think?” Belle leaned into Rumplestiltskin, Gideon still in her arms, as he sat beside her.

“I will do what you wish, Belle.” Rumplestiltskin promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “If you want to ignore Storybrooke’s magical issues for awhile yet, I have no problems. However…” he hesitated.

“What is it?” Belle asked gently.

“I’d - I’d like to end Zelena once and for all.” He admitted, making a nervous sound in the back of his throat. “After Bae…” He bit his lip.

“And you.” Belle pointed out, reaching up to cup his cheek. “After all she did to you, I’d end her myself if it didn’t mean bloodying my hands.” She admitted, shy and unsure about this bloodlust she felt deep in the pits of her stomach. 

Rumplestiltskin leaned into her touch, relieved more than he could say that Belle was not angry for his confession, whilst Belle smiled warily at him. “You were honest. I may not like what you say every time, but as long as you’re honest, I’ll listen.” She promised.

“Besides,” Belle continued. “It’s not like I have any real reason to keep her afloat if she’s trying to melt. It might be different if she were genuinely trying to be a better person.” She shrugged.

“Thank you.” Rumple leaned in, kissing her quickly. “Then I guess we’ve decided to go back.” He said levelly.

“Do we need to go immediately?” Belle asked with a little smirk. “We could always see one more sight.” She suggested.

“No, you’re right.” he grinned. “Where would you like to see?” he asked, squeezing her hand as they stood back up to finish their moonlit beach walk.

“Hmmm….” Belle thoughtfully hummed.

“I’ve heard good things about this place in San Diego.” Rumplestiltskin interjected. “La Jolla. It’s a sea paradise.” he explained.

“Sounds good to me.” Belle smiled, and they finished their walk in mostly silence.

~two weeks later~ 

Driving over the townline was kind of anticlimactic. Nothing immediately happened. Other than Rumplestiltskin’s magic transforming his floral shirt back into a suit, Belle barely noticed they’d gotten into Storybrooke.

Then, as they were pulling up at Granny’s, the wicked witch herself appeared in a mist of green.

“Rumple! You’ve returned at last…. With mother bear.” Zelena seemed delighted at first, until she’d seen Belle. Her entire face, and what they could see of her chest, was a vivid green colour.

“I’d hardly leave her elsewhere.” Rumplestiltskin waved his hand absently. Belle felt herself flush with concern as she crushed Gideon close to her chest, protective instinct warring with the perfect knowledge that Rumple would never let a second son get hurt by the same witch.

“What made you decide to come back, dear? Was I too far away for your liking?” Zelena taunted, ignoring Belle’s glaring.

“You’re too green, Zelena.” Rumplestiltskin said, getting right to the point. “What pushed you over the edge this time?” he was pretending to care. Belle walked up to Rumplestiltskin’s side, slipping her tanned hand into his as she offered her silent support. He squeezed her hand in thanks, the corners of his mouth twitching to show he was grateful for it.

Zelena looked momentarily confused by his askance. She recovered herself a second later, shrugging. “The polling pissed me off.” She said in a careless tone. “People would have Regina as mayor than me. I mean, me, of all people.” She flipped her hair back with her hand.

“That’s shocking.” Belle couldn’t help herself. She really couldn’t. Knowledge that she and her son would be safe gave her bravery.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Zelena flung her hand up, a fireball quickly appearing.

“That’s a bad idea.” Rumplestiltskin retorted, stepping in front of Belle. She almost didn’t even turn around with Gideon. Almost. (Read: She trusted Rumplestiltskin, but she turned around to be of use anyway.)

“You’re really no fun, Rumple Bumple.” Zelena pouted as she lowered her hand, the fireball disappearing just as quickly. She may be green with jealousy, envy, even anger, but that didn’t mean she was stupid.

Belle rolled her eyes at the absurd pet name, still standing facing away from the two. She jerked her hand behind her, looking to hold Rumplestiltskin’s. Just because she was helping to protect her son, didn’t mean she wasn’t also going to offer her husband support.

“Terrorizing the citizens of Storybrooke won’t make them elect you next polling season.” Rumplestiltskin pointed out after a lull in their show off.

“Doesn’t fear inspire people anymore?” Zelena scoffed. “Back in my day, you ruled with an iron fist, Rumplestiltskin. Whatever happened?”

“I grew up.” Rumplestiltskin said, his eyes flashing with harsh disdain for the witch. “Something you should try soon, I’d say.” he sneered. Belle almost snorted, covering it up with a cough quickly. She was so proud of her husband.

“Well, well,” Zelena glared at the duo as Belle turned around and stood her ground, Gideon starting to fuss. “It seems we’ve come to an impasse.”

“We always tend to.” Rumplestiltskin agreed evenly. The former dark one looked back at Belle, who nodded in response to his silent question.

“Zelena…” Rumple said slowly. “Where is Robyn?”

“With Regina. Why, is a boy not what you wanted?” Zelena snarked.

Belle turned to the side, rolling her eyes as she cooed at her son, not wanting him to be frightened from all this noise.

“Zelena Mills, I hereby banish you from Storybrooke. Forever.” Rumplestiltskin spat out evenly. When she glanced up, horror in her eyes, he continued: “For too long have we let you wreak havoc on this town. No longer.”

And then she was gone. It was actually quite anticlimactic. She was there one moment, wailing out threats, and then she was gone and it was safe. They were safe. Belle rushed forward, wrapping an arm around her husband, the other arm still holding Gideon safe.

“You did it, you did so good.” Belle whispered her praises, kissing his shoulder as he shook. “I’m so proud of you, Rumple.” She tipped her head backwards, looking up at him. Her azure eyes were shining with her pride.

“Well, halfway done at least.” Rumplestiltskin replied, chuckling as he bent down, giving her a kiss. “We’ve got several monkeys to change back, now.” he said with a smirk. “Are you up for the challenge, Mrs. Gold?”

“A magical challenge fought with you? Of course.” Belle grinned, looking up at him trustingly. “I’ve only always wanted to see the Light One in action.” She teased him, glancing between him and their son.

“Although I think this one could do with a nap.” She sighed a little. “Shall we see if one of the houses are vacant?” she asked.

“Indeed, I’m not going to be staying with Granny.” Rumplestiltskin responded, the two of them laughing softly as they headed off towards the town’s edge, where the mansion from their honeymoon lay.

Later, once they’d gotten Gideon to sleep, Rumplestiltskin led Belle down to a room, her hands over her eyes and his hand on her elbow to lead her.

“Where are we going?” she asked, not a hint of annoyance in her voice. Curiosity, however, is another thing.

“You’ll see,” Rumplestiltskin responded grinning though she couldn’t see him.

“OK. You can open now.” Rumple said after another hall.

She opened her eyes, looking around the room in wonder. It was the room they’d had their first dance in, and looking down at her outfit, she noticed she was now wearing the golden dress. She let out a little gasp, grinning broadly as she stared at her husband. “What’s this?” she asked, even though it was kind of obvious.

“Well, I know that when we had our first dance, I wasn’t the husband I should have been.” Rumplestiltskin admitted, looking down. 

“Rum-” Belle started, but Rumplestiltskin held up his hand to let him finish.

“I wanted to make up for that. This time, and for all future, I am yours Belle… If you’ll have me.” he quirked a smile at her, offering her his hand as the music began to play.

“I would love to.” The words were out before Belle realised they were exactly her previous answer. She chuckled. “I promised you forever, you silly man. It’s about time you caught up.” She teased, sighing happily as he pulled her close.

“Well forgive me for looking both ways before crossing into a busy street.” Rumple teased her, spinning around with her still close to his chest.

“You’re such a dork.” Belle murmured affectionately, reaching up to cup his cheek with one hand.

“Your dork.” Rumple answered sweetly, leaning into her touch for a second before he pressed his lips against hers.

Their happy beginning had really just begun.


End file.
